1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for changing the access speed of an optical disk drive, and especially a method that presses an existing button on the optical disk drive panel to achieve the goal of changing the optical disk drive access speed.
2. Related Art
Optical disks are currently the most cost effective and efficient data information storing media. From the traditional CD-ROM to the newer DVD-ROM, optical disk drives are now the most important standard component of personal and business computers.
In the future, as the Internet and multimedia industry grows, mid and low priced computers will become more widespread, and with the convenience and economical advantages brought by optical disks, the optical disk drive market will grow even bigger. By analyzing the development trend, DVD products are on their way to replacing CD products. The global optical disk drive industries are growing steadily, and DVD products are going to take over as the main-stream market.
By studying the development of the CD-ROM, it is clear that the goals for manufacturers have been faster speed. As an optic disk drive rotates at high speed, the centripetal force causes large vibrations and the mechanical structure of the optical disk drive becomes unstable. This affects the accuracy of data reading and generates a large amount of noise.
To solve the problems caused by operating the optical disk drive at high speed, the method of controlling optical disk drive speed disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,725 sets the speed at two different patterns, one at low spinning speed, and the other at high spinning speed.
When a user needs to change the spinning speed of the optical disk drive from low spinning speed to high spinning speed, he or she needs to continuously press down on the eject button. This resets the optical disk drive timer back to zero so it starts timing. When the timer runs for over five seconds, it drives the motor in the optical disk drive and changes the spinning speed to high. Therefore, user can change the access speed of the optical disk drive according to different needs and lower the electricity and noise produced by optical disk drive operation.
This method of varying the optical disk drive access speed requires a set of timers to achieve the speed change of the disk drive.
In U.S. patent application number US2003/0007429A1, two controls buttons on the optical disk drive (play, pause, fast forward, fast rewind, etc), need to be pressed at the same time to change the speed. However, if the user does not press two buttons at the same time, but only one button, the function of the button is executed instead of speed change, so it is very inconvenient.